ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
2:3 - Evening - Penny, Garrett, Drew
Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 Penny has been in her lab. She sends a message to her datefriends and Garrett. "Meet me down, I have something to show y'all" Notey the Paper-06/17/2018 Garrett heads down soon after receiving the text.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-06/17/2018 Eli shows up alongside him Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 Deryn shows up, right behind them Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 Penny's standing there, a big grin on her face. There's something under a tarp. "Come on in!" Ezra the Floofmaster-06/17/2018 "Why am I slightly concerned about what's under the tarp?" Notey the Paper-06/17/2018 Garrett looks excited, "Did you make something new?" Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 Deryn sees the tarp and raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know if I should be excited or scared.” Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 "I have." Penny says. "And don't worry Y'all it's great." Penny says there a beat. "Just don't tell my pa." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/17/2018 Eli frowns, "now I'm really worried." Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 “I am now simultaneously both worried and curious.” Notey the Paper-06/17/2018 "Penny..." Garrett looks at her, "Show us?" He doesn't seem concerned. Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 Penny pulls away the tarp, revealing a brand new motorcycle, it's shining with chrome. "Ta-da!" Ezra the Floofmaster-06/17/2018 "That looks dangerous." Eli says worried Notey the Paper-06/17/2018 "That looks awesome!" Garrett grins, "Can you ride it?" Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 “Whoa. Did you make that?” Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 Penny walks over to a pile of clothes on her worktable. "I made protective suits and helmets." She says, showing one out. "I got one for you, Eli when you,re tiny." "Yes, I did." Penny says. "Every pieces." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/17/2018 Eli comes closer to see it and their eyes light up." Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 Deryn comes and looks close. “This is amazing, Penny.” Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 "Only problems is, I've got three sweet thin's I care for an' I can't carry all y'all." Penny says, pursing her lip. Notey the Paper-06/17/2018 "I'm sure we can take turns," Garrett laughs, "But now I want to get my motorbike license." Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 Deryn nods. “Definitely.” Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 Penny grabs a ring of keys and spins them around her fingers. "Who'd like a ride?" Ezra the Floofmaster-06/17/2018 Eli looks nervous about going on the motorcycle Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 Deryn grins. “I would of course. But either of you can go first, if you’d like.” Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 "But first, better suit up." Penny says. She hands them their suits. Notey the Paper-06/17/2018 Garrett accepts the one Penny gives, "I'll let you guys go first.: Ezra the Floofmaster-06/17/2018 "Are you sure its safe?" Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 "It's safe." Penny says. "Beside, I tested 'em suits they can stand up to a chainsaw." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/17/2018 They nod, "Deryn can go first if they want." Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 Deryn looks at Garrett. “Whatever you want to do.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 "Just don't let my pa know, he ain't a fan of 'em motorcycles." Penny says. Notey the Paper-06/17/2018 "Roger that," Garrett says to Penny, "And, you go first," he tells Deryn. Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 Deryn smiles and nods at Garrett and slips the suit on. “Now, where’s yours?” They ask Penny, gesturing at the suit Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 "Right there." Penny takes hers and puts it on. She then grab the bike. "Grarret, be a dear an' open the door for me?" Notey the Paper-06/17/2018 Garrett does as requested. Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 Penny brings the bike upstairs, carrying it by herself. "Front door? Please." Notey the Paper-06/17/2018 "Do you need any help?" Garrett asks as he opens the front door. Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 "Nah, I'm strong, remember?"Penny says she sets it down the path. "Now, just a quick ride 'round the parking lot." Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 “Sounds fun.” Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 Penny takes the Front seat and puts on her helmet. "Ain't my style of hat, but I reckon safety's important."(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 “Sill look gorgeous.” Deryn notes. “So I just sit behind you, right?”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 "An' hold on tight." Penny says. Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 Deryn wraps their arms around Penny Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 Penny revs the motorcycle. "Listen to her purr." She says with satisfeaction. "Ready, sugar?" Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 “Let’s go!” Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 Penny starts the motorcycle, slow at first and then she takes a little speed. They reach the parking lot nearby and she does a few round. "How you feelin'?" Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 Deryn laughs. “This is great!” Kali the Heterophobe-06/17/2018 "Glad you like it!" Penny says, she drives back toward the others. "How'd that look from here?" She asks them. Ezra the Floofmaster-06/17/2018 "Fun!" Eli gives a nervous smile Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/17/2018 “It is,” Deryn nods, taking the helmet off and grinning June 18, 2018 Notey the Paper-06/18/2018 Garrett nods approvingly, "It looks really cool!" Kali the Heterophobe-06/18/2018 "Well what'd you say Eli, honey?" Penny says. "Fancy a ride?" She then looks at Garrett. "Sorry, cupcake, but these cute enby pals've been payin' the kiss toll for priority." She winks.(edited) Notey the Paper-06/18/2018 Garrett rolls his eyes and nods,"I'll wait my turn.' June 19, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-06/19/2018 "Get on, Eli, Honey." Penny says with a grin. Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/19/2018 “It’s really fun.” Deryn reassures Eli. “Not scary at all.” Ezra the Floofmaster-06/19/2018 Eli nods with a gulp. "I'll give it a try." Kali the Heterophobe-06/19/2018 "I ain't one of 'em crazy driver." Penny says. "This is just to get 'round, no stuns, no dangerous drivin'" Ezra the Floofmaster-06/19/2018 Eli nods, "Alright, let's go!" They force a bit of excitement and a smile Kali the Heterophobe-06/19/2018 Penny nods. "Hold on tight, honey." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/19/2018 They climb on behind her and grip her way too tight Kali the Heterophobe-06/19/2018 "It'll be alright, Eli." Penny says, before starting the motorcycle. "Can you feel her purring?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-06/19/2018 Eli nods, essentially rubbing their head against Penny's back Kali the Heterophobe-06/19/2018 "In one, two, and three." Penny starts the motorcycle, she doesn't go really fast, just cruising around the parking lot. "How does it feel?" Ezra the Floofmaster-06/19/2018 "Not scary." Eli says surprised as they loosen their grip a bit and look around Kali the Heterophobe-06/19/2018 "I'll be going slightly faster." Penny says, she waits for a reaction and accelerates just a bit more. Ezra the Floofmaster-06/19/2018 "This is actually pretty fun," a nervous laugh bubbles out of them June 20, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-06/20/2018 Penny does an extra run around the parking lot. "No more waitin' for buses, we can go out anytime we want." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/20/2018 They give her a huge grin, "Now that sounds great!" Kali the Heterophobe-06/20/2018 Penny drives back to the others. "Here is our destination for now, Honey." June 21, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-06/21/2018 Eli climbs off the motorcycle, "That was actually really fun!" Its clear they weren't expecting it to be fun Kali the Heterophobe-06/21/2018 Penny grins. "Well, cupcake looks like it's time for you to ride." Notey the Paper-06/21/2018 Garrett smiles back, "I'm excited to see what you can do!" Kali the Heterophobe-06/21/2018 "Well hear that girl roar." Penny revs the engine. "Get on." Notey the Paper-06/21/2018 Garrett obliges with a laugh, sitting down behind Penny. Kali the Heterophobe-06/21/2018 Penny waits for him to get a grip before she kicks off, unlike with Eli she goes quite fast this time. "How's that?" Notey the Paper-06/21/2018 "This is awesome!" Garrett shouts, "How fast can this go?" Kali the Heterophobe-06/21/2018 "Fast, we're gonna need a highway if we want to reach it." Penny says. Rather than circle the parking lot she drives to the end of the mini street. "Let's see how fast we can get on this lane." Notey the Paper-06/21/2018 Garrett grins, "Yeah!" Kali the Heterophobe-06/21/2018 Penny kicks into high gear, going as fast as she can driving back in a straight line over to her datefriends, the motorcycle goes quite fast. Notey the Paper-06/21/2018 Garrett cries out in excitement, "This is great!" Kali the Heterophobe-06/21/2018 "You're a little speed devil ain't ya?" Penny says, she hits the brake and they quickly come to a stop, it's quite bumpy, but they stop just a little past Eli and Deryn. Just then, Catherine Lindstrom floats down from the sky. "That will enough for today. Penelope a word if you please." Notey the Paper-06/21/2018 Garrett looks between Catherine and Penny, then mouths an apology. Kali the Heterophobe-06/21/2018 Penny gets off the motorcycle and goes toward Catherine. They talk a little further away, although their voices are too low to hear, neither of the body language or radiating emotions feel uncomfortable. Notey the Paper-06/21/2018 Garrett watches quietly as the two talk, feeling slightly guilty. Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/21/2018 Deryn watches, wondering what they’re saying. They know that neither of them feel uncomfortable, but are still worried Kali the Heterophobe-06/21/2018 Penny comes back and sees they expressions. "I got told I had to take a road test." She says. "Nothin' to be worried 'bout."(edited) June 23, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-06/23/2018 @Notey the Paper @Blue the Useless Lesbian @Ezra the Floofmaster Notey the Paper-06/23/2018 "I thought you said you had a liscense?" Kali the Heterophobe-06/23/2018 "I'm underage." Penny says. "They do special cape dispensations." "How old do you think I am?" Notey the Paper-06/23/2018 "I assumed laws are different in the South." Garrett shrugs with a laugh. Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/23/2018 Deryn laughs. “Pretty sure it doesn’t work like that.” Kali the Heterophobe-06/23/2018 "Well, I do have a restricted learner's license." Penny says. "But I can only drive with an adult in the passenger seat of a car." Notey the Paper-06/23/2018 "Don't tell me I'm the only one with a real license!" Kali the Heterophobe-06/23/2018 "In just two months I can get a legit license back in Alabama." Penny says, pouting. Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/23/2018 Deryn laughs. “Well, I have a licensee, but that doesn’t mean I can drive any better that you. In fact, I’d say you would be safer with a eight year old behind the wheel.” Kali the Heterophobe-06/23/2018 "Well, I reckon I could drive one of 'em formula one racers." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster-06/23/2018 Eli looks worried and horrified at the idea of Penny on a race track Kali the Heterophobe-06/23/2018 "Maybe I could give you some tips." Penny adds, looking at Deryn, she's clearly too busy flirting now.(edited) Notey the Paper-06/23/2018 Garrett shakes his head with a laugh. Kali the Heterophobe-06/23/2018 "Unless you'd be interested in some other type of ridin'" Penny adds with a big grin. "I got some experience there." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/23/2018 Eli goes red and shrinks at Penny's words to Deryn(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/23/2018 Deryn’s cheeks redden slightly as they grin. “Oh really?” Notey the Paper-06/23/2018 Garrett clearly isn't picking up on the insinuation Kali the Heterophobe-06/23/2018 "I sure do." Penny says. "Although we ought to discuss away from Eli or I reckon we'll be carryin' them back inside in our hands." Blue the Useless Lesbian-06/23/2018 Deryn looks over to Eli and laughs Kali the Heterophobe-06/23/2018 "But first, I gotta park this girl." Penny gets off and leads the bike next to the house by foot, then locks it up. June 25, 2018 Notey the Paper-Last Monday at 4:34 PM "Still, that's pretty cool, y'know?" June 27, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 5:32 PM Deryn nods in agreement with Garrett, then looks over at Penny. “You’ll have to give me those tips sometime.” They say with a cheeky grin Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:35 PM "I'd love to." Penny says with a wink. Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Garrett Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay Category:Notey Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Deryn Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay